


Togrther again

by MedicMcCoy



Category: Star Trek AOS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicMcCoy/pseuds/MedicMcCoy
Summary: Just a short story about Bones finally able to see Chris after a long trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bones x Chris dabbles :)

Leonard McCoy was on his way home from a three week deep space mission. He was looking forward to seeing Chris. His Chris. 

He hasn't been able to see The man he fell in love with, see him actually see him and touch him, in too long.

McCoy looked up from his desk to look at the clock. Two more hours till he would see Chris. He tried to keep busy with his paper work. As he always says 'A watched pot never boils'

It wasnt to long before Jim's voice filled the Enterprise.¨We are now docking. All personal please make your way to the shuttle–bay.¨

With that McCoy finished putting away his paperwork and cleaned up his desk before heading out into the halls.

He decided to go to his quarters real quick and grab him things before heading down to the shuttles.

McCoy grabbed his things and maid it to his asigned shuttle. He started to pick up a cold sweat as the shuttle started to move. He closed his eyes tight and clutched the arm of the seat. Damn he hated space. 

After what felt like a painfully long wait they finally landed. McCoy got his bags an headed towards the exit. As soon as McCoy set foot off the shuttle McCoy was pulled into a rib crushing hug by strong arms.

Chris, he thought. A wave of emotion shot throughout his body like lighting. 

He reluctantly pulled away to look at his lover. He looked the same as the day McCoy left. They leaned in at the same time into a jaw crushing kiss. After a moment Chris pulled away and trailed tiny kisses up his jaw to his ear.

"I've missed you" Chris whispered.

McCoy's eyes teared up a little before saying, "Hell, i've missed you more."


End file.
